The invention is based on the field of internal combustion engines. The invention relates to a drive unit with a gas turbine with an intermittent comustion, that is, with a noncontinous combustion. The invention relates in particular to gas turbine engines for driving of vehicles and airplanes.
A gas turbine is known from FR-PS No. 466,140. More than two discs adjacent to each other and concentrical with respect to a drive shaft are provided in a turbine housing in this gas turbine. The discs are provided with partial combustion chambers. During rotation of the rotatable discs the partial combustion chambers come into alignment with each other and form a complete combustion chamber. A portion of the discs are fixedly connected with the housing, while another portion of the discs are fixedly connected with the drive shaft. Therefore, the operation which is carried out by the expansion of the combustion gases is transmitted only by the rotatable discs to the drive shaft. Thereby, the nonrotatable discs absorb reaction forces which have to be transferred to the outside and must be absorbed and compensated on the outside. This does not permit the use of such gas turbines in vehicles.
An explosion turbine is also known from (CH-PS No. 70 498). This turbine is provided with two wheels or two discs. One of the discs is fixedly mounted on the drive shaft. The other disc is loosely mounted on the drive shaft and is connected with the first disc by means of a reverse gear.